movie_deathsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Movie Deaths
Abominable *C.J. *Clerk *Deputy Connors *Deputy Jackson *Deputy Parker *Farmer Billy Hoss *Karen Herdberger *Michelle *Monster *Otis Wilhelm *Sheriff Dick Halderman *Tracy *Ziegler Dane Air Force One *Agent Gibbs *Agent Johnson *Agent Walters *Andrei Kolchak *Boris Bazylev *Colonel Axelrod *Deputy Press Secretary Melanie Mitchell *General Ivan Radek *Halo 2 *Igor Nevsky *Ivan Korshunov *Lieutenant Colonel Ingraham *Major Norman Caldwell *National Security Adviser Jack Doherty *Pararescue Jumper *Sergei Lenski *Vladimir Krasin Baby: Secret of the Lost Legend *Colonel Nsogbu *Dr. Eric Kiviat *Etienne *Killed Soldier *Nigel Jenkins *Sergeant Gambwe Batman *Alicia Hunt *Antoine Rotelli *Becky Narita *Bob Hawkins *Carl Grissom *Goon *The Joker *Lawrence *Lieutenant Max Eckhardt *Martha Wayne *Thomas Wayne *Vinnie Ricorso Batman Forever *Fred Stickley *John Grayson *Mary Grayson *Mitchell Grayson *Two-Face Batman Returns *Fat Clown *Fire Breather *Max Shreck *The Penguin *Selina Kyle *Tattooed Strongman The Beast Must Die *Arthur Bennington *Caroline Newcliffe *Jan Jarmokowski *Paul Foote *Pavel *Pilot *Tom Newcliffe Beverly Hills Cop *Casey *Mikey Tandino *Victor Maitland *Zack Beverly Hills Cop II *Charles "Chip" Cain *Karla Fry *Maxwell Dent Beverly Hills Cop III *Agent Steve Fulbright *Bobby *Cooper *Ellis De Wald *Fletch *Holloway *Inspector Douglas Todd *Kimbrough *Orrin Sanderson *Rondy *Snake *Taddeo The Blair Witch Project *Heather Donahue *Josh Leonard *Mike Williams The Blob (1958) *Dr. Hallen *Nurse Kate *Old Man The Blob (1988) *Can Man *Colonel Templeton Hargis *Deputy Bill Briggs *Dr. Meddows *Eddie Beckner *Fran Hewitt *George Ruiz *Paul Taylor *Phil Hobbs *Scott Jesky *Sheriff Herb Geller *Theater Owner *Theater Patron *Vickie DeSoto The Blood Beast Terror *Clare Mallinger *Clem Withers *Frederick Britewell *Granger *Professor Karl Mallinger The Bourne Identity (1988) *Alfred Gillette *Angelique Villiers *Beggar *Blonde Man *Brigadier General Alexander Conklin *Carlos *Chernak *David Abbott *Elliot Stevens *Gigantic Man *Gold Glasses *Johann *Madame Jacqueline Lavier *Man in Elevator *Man Killed in Swiss Bank *Meg *Peter White *Vietnamese Boy *Vietnamese Wife *Yachtsman The Bride of Frankenstein *The Bride of Frankenstein *Dr. Septimus Pretorius *Hans *Hans' Wife *Karl *The Monster The Car *The Car *Deputy Berry *Deputy Denson *Deputy MacGruder *Deputy Metcalf *Deputy Ray Mott *Johnny Norris *Lauren Humphries *Pete Keil *Sheriff Everett Peck *Suzie Pullbrook Cat's Eye *Albert *Cressner *Troll Cliffhanger *Agent Matheson *Brett *Delmar *Eric Qualen *Frank *Heldon *Kristel *Kynette *Mike *Ray *Richard Travers *Ryan *Treasury Agent *Treasury Jet Co-Pilot *Treasury Jet Pilot Conan the Barbarian *Conan's Father *Conan's Mother *Rexor *Thorgrim *Thulsa Doom *Valeria *Witch Conan the Destroyer *Bombaatta *Dagoth *Grand Vizier *Queen Taramis *Man-Ape *Togra *Toth-Amon Creature from the Black Lagoon *Chico *Gillman *Luis *Dr. Mark Williams *Tomas *Zee Creepshow *Becky Vickers *Bedelia Grantham *Charlie Gereson *Hank Blaine *Harry Wentworth *Jordy Verrill *Mike Latimer *Mrs. Danvers *Nathan Grantham *Peter Yarbro *Richard Vickers *Sylvia Grantham *Upson Pratt *Wilma Northrup Darkman *Eddie Black *Goon *Louis Strack Jr. *Helicopter Pilot *Pauly Mazzuchelli *Police Helicopter Pilot *Rick Anderson *Robert G. Durant *Rudy Guzman *Sam "Smiley" Rogers *Yakitito Yanagito Darkman II: The Return of Durant *Dr. Alfred Hathaway *Dr. David Brinkman *Eddie Scully *Ivan Druganov *Jill Randall *Mr. Perkins *Robert G. Durant *Rollo Latham *Skinhead *Whitey Fiend Without a Face *Amelia Adams *Ben Adams *Jacques Griselle *Mayor Hawkins *Melville *Peterson *Professor R.E. Walgate *Sergeant Kasper Hard to Kill *Captain Dan Hulland *Counterman *Danny *Detective Sergeant Goodhart *Felicia Storm *Jack Axel *Lieutenant Kevin O'Malley *Max Quentero *Russ If Looks Could Kill *Agent Kramer *Agent Michael Corben *Areola Canasta *Augustus Steranko *Blade *Cell Guard *Ilsa Grunt *Imposter Driver *Jacques Lafevre *Zigesfeld King Kong (1933) *Jimmy *King Kong *Tim King Kong (1976) *Carnahan *Fred S. Wilson *Garcia *Joe Perko *King Kong *Timmons King Kong (2005) *Ben Hayes *Choy *Herb *King Kong *Lumpy *Mike Never Too Young to Die *Barton *Drew Stargrove *Minkie *Minkie's Partner *Pyramid *Sacrificed Punkette *Velvet von Ragner Top Gun *Goose Rocky Movies *Apollo Creed *Adrian *Mic Misao *Yoshino *Kudoh *Ayaka *Satome *Mr. Sohta *Misao Harry Potter Movies *Lily Potter *James Potter *Qurriell *Moaning Myrtle *Sirius Black *Mad-Eye Moody *Dobby *Remus Lupin *George Weasley *Vincent Crabbe *Severus Snape *Albus Dumbledore *Bellatrix Lestrange *Peter Pettigrew *Cedric Diggory *Frank Bryce *Lord Voldemort *Nearly Headless Nick *Colin Creevy Friday the 13th movies *Jack Burrell *Jeff *Ned Rubinstein *Andy *Ted (final chapter) *Demon *Wayne Webber *J.J Jarrett *Crazy Ralph *Mark *Shelly *Doug *Maddy *Joey *Chewie *Wade *Nolan *Chuck *Bill *Brenda *Alice Hardy *Steve Christy *Marcie *Sandra Dier *Scott *Debbie *Jimbo *Vinnie *Pete Scream movies *Stu Macher *Billy Loomis *Casey Becker *Kenny Jones *Tatum Riley *Charlie Walker *Randy Meeks *Cotton Weary *Steven Stone *Cici Cooper *Roman Bridger *Mickey Altieri *Steve (Scream) Alien movies *Kane 2001: A Space Odyssey *Dr. Frank Poole Robot Chicken *Fred Flintstone *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy *Daphne Blake *Don Knotts *George Jetson *Judy Jetson *Jane Jetson *Astro *Elroy Jetson *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Quick Draw McGraw *Barney Rubble *Buzz Lightyear *Della Duck *John Darling *Calvin's Parents *Mario *Luigi *Tony the Tiger *Big Bird *Gonzo the Great *Fozzie Bear *Sonic the Hedgehog *He-Man *Mr. Six *Elmer Fudd (Robot Chicken) *Yosemite Sam *Porky Pig *Sebastian *Princess Aurora *Princess Snow White *Kit Cloudkicker *April O'Neil *Launchpad McQuack *Darkwing Duck *Mushu *Mr. Peanut *Capt'n Crunch *Stix Rabbit *Alvin Seville *Yoshi *Roadrunner *Brainy Smurf *Babar *Smurfette *Vanity Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Baker Smurf *Miss Piggy *Princess Merida *Papa Smurf *Grandpa Smurf *Grouchy Smurf Hunchback of Notre Dame (1923) *Quasimodo King Kong (2005) *King Kong Besökarna *Allan Angel *Angel Jag saknar dig *Cilla Älska mig (2008) *Alice (Älska mig) Halloween *Bob A Nightmere on Elm Street *Glen Lantz Austin Powers movies *Mustafa The Wizard of Oz *The Wicked Witch of West *The Wicked Witch of East Batman movies (Tim Burton/Joel Schumacker) *The Joker *The Penguin *Max Schreck *Two-Face *Ice Princess *Bob the Goon *Selina Kyle Batman movies (Nolan) *Harvey Dent Ghost *Sam Wheat *Carl *Willie Lopez Bröderna Lejonhjärta *Jonathan Lejonhjärta *Skorpan Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Wicked Witch Bambi *Bambi's Mother *Hunter Cinderella *Lucifer Lady and the Tramp *Rat Sleeping Beauty *Maleficent Freaky Friday *Mr. Scheck The Great Mouse Detective *Rattigan Oliver and Company *Sykes The Little Mermaid *Ursula Beauty and the Beast *Gaston *The Beast The Lion King *Scar *Mufasa Pocahontas *Kocoum The Hunchback of Notre Dame (disney) *Judge Claude Frollo Hercules *Megara Mulan *General Li *Shan-Yu Tarzan *Gorilla Baby *Sabor *Clayton *Kerchack Atlantis - The Lost Empire *Helga Sinclair *Rourke *King of Atlantis Treasure Planet *Mr. Arrows *Billy Bones *Scoop Brother Bear *Sitka *Koda's Mother A Bug's Life *Hopper Finding Nemo *Coral The Incredibles *Syndrome *Gazerbeem *Dynaguy Up *Charles Muntz The Princess and the Frog *Dr. Facillier Tangled *Mother Gothel The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas *Pavel *Bruno *Schumel Titanic (1997) *Jack Dawson *Fabrizio *Tommy Ryan *Helga Dahl *Spicer Lovejoy *Cora Cartmell *Trudy Bolt *E.J Smith *William Murdroch *John Jacob Astor *Benjamin Gruggenheim *Thomas Andrews Life of Brian *Brian Jesus Christ Superstar *Jesus Christ Family Guy *Brian Griffin The Simpsons *Maude Flanders *Fat Tony South Park *Chef *Butters *Kenny McCormrick Mission Impossible *Jack I know what you did last summer *Helen Shivers Ghost Whisperer Mysteriet på Greveholm *Greven *Jean *Staffan Mysteriet på Greveholm 2 - Grevens återkomst *Greven Bert - den siste oskulden *Henry Fickende Fishe *Jonas Livet är en Schlager *Candy Darling Pay it forward *Trevor My Girl *Thomas J. Sennett Alive *Lilliana Methol Forrest Gump *Jenny Curran Titanic (1953) *Richard Sturges Death Academy *Jimmy *Elin *Henrik *Linda *Jimmy's Brother *The Principal *The Janitor Strandvaskaren House of Orphans *Bruce Fjällbacka Morden - Vänner för Livet *Peter Maleficent *King Stefan Terkel in Trouble *Doris *Gunnar *Yvonne Din jävla idiot!! *Aron *Elin (Din jävla idiot!!) *David Puss in Boots *Humpty Alexander Dumpty Shrek movies *Lord Farquaad *Fairy Godmother *Prince Charming *King Harold SharkTale *Frankie One chance (Indie flash game) *Penny Pilgrim *Annie (OC) *John Pilgrim *Molly Pilgrim *Ryan (OC) *Jim (OC) *Bruce (OC) *Matthew (OC) Norrland (Game) *The Norrland Hunter Theme Park *Amusement Park Owner Theme Hospital *Patients *Intro Patient MonteFjanton (Swedish Youtubers) *Morgan Månstråle *Konrad *Frasse Psykakuten (Swedish youtubers) *Johan The Scooby-Doo Project *Mystery Incorporated The Hunger Games (2012) *Rue *Foxface Frankenstein (1931) *Fritz *Little Maria *Dr. Waldman *Dr. Henry Frankenstein (In alternative version only) Disaster Movie *Lisa *Calvin *Hannah Montana *Alvin, Simon and Theodore *Juni Jaws *Alex Kitner *Chrissie Watkins *Ben Gardner *Estuary Victim *Quint Jaws 2 *Diane *Eddie Marchand *Helicopter Pilot *Terri Raiders of the Lost Ark *1st Mechanic *Arab Swordsman *Barranca *Colonel Herman Dietrich *Dr. René Belloq *Giant Sherpa *Major Arnold Toht *Major Gobler *Mean Mongolian *Otto *Pilot *Ratty Nepalese *Satipo *Tough Sergeant Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom *Chen *Chief Guard *Chief Henchman *Mola Ram *Sacrifice Victim Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade *Colonel Ernst Vogel *Dr. Elsa Schneider *Female Officer at Castle *Hatay Soldier in Temple *Hatay Tank Driver *Hatay Tank Gunner *Messerschmitt Pilot #1 *Messerschmitt Pilot #2 *Kazim *Panama Hat *Principal SS Officer at Castle *Walter Donovan Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull *Cemetery Warrior *Colonel Antonin Dovchenko *Dr. Irina Spalko *George "Mac" McHale *Russian Driver Jurassic Park *Dennis Nedry *Donald Gennaro *Jophrey *Ray Arnold *Robert Muldoon The Lost World: Jurassic Park *Ajay Sidhu *Carter *Dieter Stark *Dr. Robert Burke *Eddie Carr *Peter Ludlow *Screaming Hunter *Unlucky Bastard Jurassic Park III *Ben Hildebrand *Cooper *Enrique Cardoso *Nash *Udesky Jurassic World *ACU Gunner *ACU Trooper *Commander Katashi Hamada *Ellis *InGen Soldier *Nick *Simon Masrani *Vic Hoskins *Zara Young SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron The Giant Bacteria *Dr. N. Zyme *Farmer *Morbulus The Metallikats *Katscratch *Mac Mange *Molly Mange Chaos in Crystal *Warden Cyrus Meece The Ghost Pilot *The Red Lynx The Ci-Kat-A *Dr. Harley Street Katastrophe *Selby Mutation City *Bum When Strikes Mutilor *Mutilor Volcanus Erupts! *Volcanus The Origin of Dr. Viper *Dr. Elrod Purvis The Dark Side of the SWAT Kats *Dark SWAT Kats Unlikely Alloys *Zed Camp Slaughter *Alice (Camp Slaughter) *Fluffy *Mike House of Orphans *Bruce (HOP) *Denise *Ashley (HOP) *Jackson Spooky's House of Jumpscares (aka Spooky's Jumpscare Mansion) *Romantic Victim Five Nights At Freddy's *The Phone Guy *Mike Schmidt Penpals *Justin (PP) *Boxes Kristina från Duvemåla *Kristina *Robert *Arvid Grand Theft Auto III *Salvatore Leonore Grand Theft Auto V *Ashley Butler *Brad Snider *Devin Weston *Floyd Hebert *Jay Norris *Johnny Klebitz *Michael De Santa (Optional) *Molly Schultz *Ortega *Stretch *Trevor Philips (Optional) *Dom Beasley *Debra *Steve Haines *Wei Chang Svart Lucia *Sandra (Svart Lucia) Suxxess *Gunnar (Suxxess) *Robert (Suxxess) *James (Suxxess) Orion *Lee (Orion)